


【哈德】Potter's coming

by Stansweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!Harry Potter, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stansweet/pseuds/Stansweet
Summary: Harry又双叒叕工伤住进圣芒戈那间专属于救世主的病房里了，惹毛了他的金发男友。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 28





	【哈德】Potter's coming

**Author's Note:**

> 傲罗哈x治疗师德  
> 我爱占有欲超强的救世主

Draco砰地推开病房的门，一进去就隐忍地怒吼：“亲爱的救世主先生一周不回家就是为了给我带来满身伤的惊喜？！”

靠在枕头上的Harry试图咧开一个安慰的笑容，牵动了嘴角的伤，又悻悻地收了回去。

Draco一屁股坐在病床边缘，拿起床头的诊断报告，“肋骨骨折，腿部黑魔法烧伤，头部钝物重击……”

他念一个就用看死人一样的眼神剜一次Harry，“不愧是救世主，大难不死啊。你就不能在离开我的时候好好照顾自己吗Potter先生？”

Harry小幅度地张嘴，吐出嘶哑的声音，“因祸得福？我是为了提前结束任务来圣芒戈看你，你不觉得这很有情趣吗Draco？”

Draco鼻子喷气，“噢Harry，脑袋被砸坏了吧。你看看你现在这幅样子，浑身绷带肿着一张脸丑得像个巨怪。你他妈的觉得这是情趣？你是蠢货吗！别把受伤当玩笑！就算你不怕疼你不在乎，你让我怎么办…”他强硬的语气逐渐弱下来。

傲罗大队长看着自家宝贝小龙皱着一张脸，担心地快掉眼泪的样子，只觉一阵愧疚，“抱歉Draco，我以后不会了，我保证。那我的治疗师，全圣芒戈最优秀的那一个，会治好他最爱的男朋友的吧？等我出院就请个长假来陪你，嗯？”

Draco挑起一边眉毛，算是接受了这份恭维，懒懒地开口，“当然了，我现在就去制点魔药。不过鉴于你让我很生气，你得受到些小惩罚。”

Harry因为那抹熟悉的邪恶的笑容寒毛直立，他目送Draco离开病房，开始胡思乱想，一会自己的魔药里会不会多出点什么东西…

“好喝吗，我特意做成了甜甜的口味，不能委屈救世主是不是？”Draco把装着绿色液体的瓶子递到Harry嘴边，看到他有点怀疑和害怕地喝下魔药，“放心，我可没对魔药动手脚。”

Harry松了口气，被魔药和他男朋友甜蜜到的下一秒心又提到了嗓子眼。

Draco爬上病床，一把抓住身下男人的裆部，笑道，“我是要对你动手动脚。”

“Dra…Draco，我想我现在不适合…”Harry不敢大喘气。

“噢放心，不会把你怎么样。你难道觉得你现在一动不能动的还有力气操我吗？”Draco轻笑。

那双白皙而骨节分明的手，拉下了Harry的裤子，隔着已经有点被前液湿润的内裤，覆在上面揉捏，“还想拒绝？你会喜欢这个惩罚的，承认吧，都变这么大了。”

Harry呼吸有些不稳，他用火热的目光盯着Draco，“继续，Draco。”

Draco舔湿唇瓣，低头用牙齿咬着内裤边缘扯下，冷不防地被一根完全勃起的发烫的阴茎弹了下脸颊。

巨兽在黑色的丛林中蓄势待发，Draco把嘴唇贴在胀大的龟头上亲吻。然后他伸出舌头，紧贴着阴茎根部从下往上舔，再探入伞沟里。

“喜欢这样吗Harry？”

“该死的喜欢极了，Draco求你，快点含它。”Harry恨恨地想要抓住那头金色长发，把他的脑袋按在自己胯下，可是却动不了。

“嗯哼，再等等。”

Draco直起身子，半脱下白色的治疗师袍子，指尖挑开衬衫上面几颗纽扣，露出精致的锁骨和大片胸膛。平日里禁欲高冷的Malfoy治疗师此刻绯红着脸，双眼里水光泛滥，浪荡地咬着唇。指尖捏上自己胸前挺起的淡红色乳尖，按压，拨弄，拉扯。

他对上Harry快要冒火的眼睛，“总得让我自己先爽到不是吗？”

Draco往下抚摸，纤细的腰下被皮带束缚着，他解开它，让黑色西裤垂落在膝间。两条劲瘦雪白大腿间的风景在白衬衫下若隐若现。

但Harry还是能看见他也硬了。而他自己也快爆炸了，这个小坏蛋竟然没有穿内裤！梅林在上他是一直都不穿吗？别人是不是能清晰地看见他被西裤裹住的臀线？！

Draco把手指插进自己口中，像刚刚舔男人的阴茎一样，让它们沾满亮晶晶的唾液。他似乎在给自己做深喉，发出享受的呻吟。当他拿出手指，指尖拉出一道道银丝，在空气中晃荡，又被舌尖勾走。

“Harry，我多想这是你的手…”Draco嘟起嘴，向后探向自己的臀缝，“它要进去了…”

Harry就算不能清楚地看到，但他满脑子都是画面，“喜欢我用手指操你吗Draco？”

半根中指已经伸进了后穴中，Draco仰头叹息，“是的，你已经插进来了，里面好紧好热是不是？”

Draco一根手指在屁股里四处搅动，给自己扩张，寻找着敏感点，然后猛地按了上去，他颤抖着全身尖叫，“啊啊…好棒Harry，你的手指真会插…”

Harry的阴茎突突跳着，额上流下欲求不满的汗水，他的声音完全沙哑了，“一根手指就能让你的骚屁股爽得流了我满手水，想要更多吗宝贝？”

“都插进来，求你，”Draco渴求，放在屁眼里的手指增加到三根，“噢…好满，放不下了。”

“这就满了？你的屁眼可是能全吞下我的阴茎呢，手指可满足不了你。”Harry的下身忍不住向上挺了挺。

Draco看了眼Harry被他冷落却胀得更粗的肉棒，想象真的是这个玩意插在自己屁股里，口中泄出呻吟，“太大了，要撑坏了。你这个天赋异禀的坏蛋，快点操我。”

然后Draco修长的手指就在自己的屁眼里快速地戳刺起来，他探出一点舌尖抵着丰满水嫩的下唇，放声吟叫，胡言乱语。

“哦不…顶到了！好会干，Harry，你的肉棒好烫，硬邦邦地操我的屁股…”

“你里面热得我快要融化，那么紧地吸我，舍不得我抽出去，哈？被我操出那么多水，你的同事们知道你在床上这么浪吗亲爱的？”

Draco眼角发红，瞪了他一眼，不服气道，“那你的同事知道，伟大的救世主，严肃正经的傲罗大队长，天天回家都要把他的老二插到一个Malfoy屁股里，在床上比在工作上还要勇猛吗？”

“我就当这是个夸奖了。”Harry道，“能不能摸摸我那个让你快乐的东西，我快要爆炸了！”

Draco哼哼，空闲的那只手挑逗起Harry两颗阴囊，没有停下抽插自己的动作，他自己的阴茎流着前液，把一块衬衫染得微微透明。

渐渐地Draco动作更快了起来，他的浪叫充斥着整个病房。Harry难耐地低吼，不断小幅度挺送臀部，用阴茎戳着金发男人的腿根，他欲火贲张，咬着牙用野兽般的眼神紧盯Draco的动作——他用挺翘的屁股摇摆着上下骑着自己的手指，股间传来淫靡的水声。

随着抽插的速度越来越快，Draco的裸露在外的皮肤染上淡淡的潮红。一丝丝金色长发沾上汗水贴在豔红的脸蛋和唇齿间。他摇晃着头颅，企图摆脱疯狂的快感，可是后穴紧紧吸附着手指，“你把我操坏了Potter，再用力点，快点把我操射…要射了，要…嗯啊——”

Draco眼前一道让他快失去意识的白光炸裂而过，射出的精液糊满了衬衫下摆，滴落到Harry还硬着的阴茎上。

他抽出手指，举在Harry通红的面前，在他唇上把透明的液体抹开，“你把我操喷水了亲爱的。”

Harry粗喘，把属于Draco的味道勾进唇间，“我一直可以把你操成这样。”

Draco低笑，再次俯下身子，打量着已经青筋突起的粗大阴茎，“我很喜欢。”然后他终于在Harry一万次的想象中张开唇把他的老二含了进去。

只是他含不过来，只能把两只手也握上露在外的茎身撸动。鼻间和唇间充满了男人带着点腥的味道，可Draco更加卖力地吞吐，把肉棒舔得啧啧有声，舌头勾勒着青筋的起伏。

Harry的大腿在快感下颤抖，艰难地控制胸膛的起伏，他呻吟着，把男人埋在自己胯间的景色收尽眼底。自己的阴茎在一个湿润火热的口腔里进出，偶尔的深喉让Draco皱眉呜咽，眼中的水光凝聚成泪珠挂在眼角，在激烈的动作下滑落。

两颗阴囊也被Draco很好地照顾着，时而颠弄，时而揉搓，加强了他快要射精的欲望。

“再多含一点，就是这样。”Harry往Draco嘴里做着他目前身体允许的最大幅度的抽插，“噢…美人，你的嘴巴和你的屁股一样会吸…”

Draco眯着眼，在吞进肉棒时放松嘴唇，又在吐出它时猛地收紧，一直退出直到吮吸不停流着清液的龟头，他的唾液和Harry的液体把紫红的阴茎染得晶亮。

“就要射了…天呐…”Harry嘶声低喊。

此时Draco突然又吸了下他的马眼，抬起了头，邪笑，“要到了？那今天的惩罚就到这里吧？”

Harry气得要从病床上弹起来，他的阴茎还挺在那轻微跳动，他咬牙切齿，“混蛋，给我吸出来！你怎么可以这样！”

Draco无动于衷，提起自己的裤子。

“我要是被你搞萎了以后谁来干你，嗯？”

“这倒是个令人折服的理由。”

Draco勉为其难地用手帮Harry用力撸了几下，再吸了几次顶端，然后坏心眼地用舌尖堵住了马眼，在Harry不顾嘴角的伤口大声咒骂了十几次上帝以后才松开。然后病床上的男人就嘶吼着把精液射了他满脸。

他刮下脸上浓稠的白色液体送到嘴里，吹了声口哨，“Potter’s coming～”

在那次香艳的口交之后，Draco又变回了一个优秀的治疗师。他完全把Harry当成一个陌生病人来对待——当然是因为他还在生气。并且每次熬制出来的魔药苦得惊人，喝一口就让Harry想把胃给呕出来，但是他知道自家男朋友生自己气，只好含泪闷着头吞下去。

在Draco十几天的治疗和“精心”照顾下，加上Harry本身极其强健的体制，他被告知可以出院了。他兴冲冲地回到家洗了个澡，又飞路到魔法部，理由充足地得到了一个半个月的假期，说好了要多陪陪他伤心的男友，自然不能食言。

可是那天除了出院那会，Harry再也没见到Draco，他晚上去圣芒戈大门想接人下班，等了一个多小时一个人影没见着，只好溜进了Draco办公室，发现还是没有人。

他以为正好这天Draco加班，忙得来不及知会他一声，也就没太在意。

而现在他该死的怎么可能不在意！

整整十天过去一点音讯都没有！Harry怀疑Draco是在报复他一周不回家还受了伤，又担心Draco出了事而这让他为自己怀疑的心态想要打自己一拳。他找过Hermione和Ron问最近有没有见过Draco，又跑了趟圣芒戈找院长得到了否定的答案，最后他不情愿地向金斯莱求助，几天的查找后无功而返。

当Harry自暴自弃地窝在沙发里喝酒，沉浸在失去了Draco的痛苦中时，不远处的壁炉绿光一闪，神秘失踪的Draco拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，放下小行李箱，睨了Harry一眼略过他就要上楼去洗澡。

Harry在他出现的那一刻就摔了酒瓶，一把扯住Draco的手臂把他拽到怀里，这个坚强的男人几乎要哭了，“天啊，你回来了，Draco，我的Draco…你没事吧，我找了你好久，我以为…”

Draco闻到身上人的酒气，嫌弃地皱眉，稍微用力把Harry撑开了点，“以为我死了啊？”感受到男人又把他往怀里箍了箍，才放柔了嗓音，“我只是去了趟法国，院长答应在你出院后给我点假期。”

“你去法国为什么不告诉我？我又不会拦着你。”Harry埋在Draco的颈窝里。

Draco顿了下，拉长了腔，“但是如果我说要去法国找Blaise，你会同意…？”

Harry如临大敌地握住Draco的肩膀，他心里隐隐约约有个声音告诉他这只是Draco一次小小的挑衅而已，可那股子怒火和嫉妒不免冲上心头，他眯起眼睛，“所以你真的去找了Zabini？！”

Draco迟疑地抿唇，支支吾吾地不说话。

而Harry再清楚不过这是他想掩饰什么时候的表情，十天的怀疑、担心、急躁、失落、痛苦给他的妒火添加了无数根木材，危险的声音从他牙缝里挤出来，“Draco Malfoy，我等了你十天找了你十天，我真的以为你…而你现在告诉我，你在我痛苦的十天里一声不吭地不远万里去找了另一个男人？你当我这个男朋友不存在嘛！”

Draco似乎没有预料到Harry会发这么大火气，肩膀被握得生疼，他发誓一开始只是想逗弄男朋友发泄自己残余的小脾气，于是Draco开口解释，“听我说Harry，我没…”

Harry没给他说完的机会，用一个粗暴的吻堵住了Draco的嘴巴，用手嵌住他尖细的下巴，像要把他吞了似得把舌头往他喉咙里伸。啤酒的味道连带着钻进了Draco的细胞和毛孔，加上Harry下巴上冒出的胡茬扎得他又疼又晕。

Draco被深深压进沙发里，涨红了脸挥舞着双手，推搡身上那堵坚硬的胸膛，他想说的话都被嘴巴里扫荡的舌头推回了肚子，变成一道火焰窜向他的下腹。

Harry同样也是，他嫉妒极了，像是要证明这个金发男人属于自己似的把他半勃的下身往Draco双腿中挤，下流地顶撞他的跨部直至彻底变得坚硬滚烫，隔着几层布料都能让Draco发抖，他一直知道这个斯莱特林有多敏感。

Harry在离开那双早就被他吸得红肿的唇时不忘狠狠啃了一口，满意得听到一声怒嗔，他趁Draco还晕晕乎乎的，对着他的衣服施了个无影无踪，瞬间一个白生生光溜溜的Malfoy就躺在了沙发上。

“天杀的无杖魔法！色狼Potter！你学这个就是为了方便脱我衣服然后操我吧！无耻之徒…下流…”Draco反应过来挣扎着。

“说点好听的，”Harry眼镜反射着危险的光芒，“不然我怕把你干到说不了话亲爱的。”

狡猾的斯莱特林颤了颤身子，发现自己因为救世主这张充满了情欲的脸和暗潮汹涌的双眸而更硬了，他短暂地思考了一会，挑衅地笑了，“那就看看是你把我干得失语，还是我把你吸到虚脱。”

他们太了解彼此了，Draco清楚这么多年Harry看上去变得比在学校沉稳很多，他内心还是难以禁得住冲动，尤其是对他的。另一方面Harry知道Draco喜欢把他真正的小心思藏在各种挑衅里，等着他去发现。他们从不点破，甚至沉溺于彼此不用明说的挑逗之中，游刃有余又心甘情愿。

所以Harry还是被Draco一句话激出了他强硬暴躁的一面，他抓住Draco的腰把他翻了个身，大力揉捏了几下那挺翘浑圆的臀瓣，在斯莱特林小声的咕哝下掰开了它，把拇指插进他的屁眼里。

Draco呻吟了声，他得承认他想念这个了，而有点粗暴的Harry让他更加兴奋，他向后拱着臀部，想吃得更多。

“Fuck，一根手指就咬这么紧，真是欠操。”Harry咬着牙感受着紧实温热的穴道，掌掴了下身下男人扭动的屁股，啪得震天响，白皙的臀肉上立马浮现了个红手印。

Draco痛呼，愤愤得扭头，“Harry James Potter你怎么敢！我爸都没有…”

说着那只大手又落了下来，痛得Draco要哭了，Harry边抽着他富有弹性的屁股，边往他屁眼里加手指，深深地往里面捅，“你的屁股是我的Draco，我想对它做什么就做什么，

“只要我想，我可以天天打它…

“我可以让它为我流水，

“我还能让它记住我阴茎的大小和形状…”

Draco的后穴为这句话紧缩着，他舔着下唇，下身除了疼痛，还感到一片空虚，他控制不了自己去迎合体内抽插的手指，在沙发粗糙的布料上蹭着自己的阴茎，流出的前液留下一片水渍。  
Harry直勾勾地盯着眼下利用着他的手指慰藉自己Draco，那该死的诱惑性感。柔软的金发铺散在洁白的背部，修饰着那对蝴蝶骨漂亮地突起，中间凹陷的沟壑往下，小巧的腰窝里摇曳着阴影，晃着Harry的眼。泛红的臀部微颤，在纤细腰肢的主导下扭动，臀缝间极乐的入口被撑得抚平了褶皱，颤颤巍巍又大胆地吞吐着那几根手指。

Harry喘着气几乎要喷火，急匆匆解开他的紧绷的裤头，从内裤里解放出他硬挺的阴茎，把Draco屁股里流出的体液抹在上面撸了几把，摁了摁胀痛的龟头，“手指插几下就他妈流水，怎么，法国去一趟没满足你？”

Draco似乎感受到他渴望的热源，撅着屁股就向那蹭，“谁能比得上Harry Potter…那根特别能干的老二呢？”

“Fuck！”Harry大声咒骂，掰开那双雪白的大腿压上去，圆钝的顶端抵着Draco开合着的穴口，深吸一口气一挺腰身就长驱直入。

Draco尖叫着抠住了沙发扶手，他毫无预料Harry会直接整个插进来，疼得他僵住了身子，前面都要软了，生理的眼泪直接淌了下来，“你他妈…就不能慢点…”

Harry又把人往沙发里压了压，直到两颗蛋蛋贴到Draco的屁股上才停下。他静默着享受阴茎被紧热湿润的甬道吸附的快感，把火热的呼吸喷在Draco的耳后。他含住那一小片耳垂，低笑着，“我不得证明一下我有最能干的老二？”

他即刻用行动来证明，两手顺着细软的腰身来到胯部，用力掐住微微提起，然后猛得摆动起了臀胯。

Draco最开始被干得难以呼吸，但他只是需要点时间等疼痛转变为恐怖的快感，事实证明他能很好地接受Harry给的一切，在性上也是如此，他的阴茎再一起勃起，欢快地滴答着液体。

Harry在身下人的后颈上，背上吮出一道道吻痕，下半身保持着富有节奏的抽插，超过一个月没有真正插入式性爱的生活让他的荷尔蒙膨胀到要炸裂。他大脑一片空白，不想再讲究什么技巧，只想把老二狠狠捅到金发男人的屁眼里，让紧密的摩擦带来更多快感。

粗大的肉刃在Draco的臀缝间时隐时现，两人连接处咕唧咕唧泛着暧昧的水声，饱满的阴囊击打着臀瓣啪啪响，掩埋在Harry性感的粗喘和Draco浪荡的吟叫里。

“Potter，再快点…操我，就是那，噢是的，他妈的棒极了…”Draco迷茫地瞪着前方，满嘴淫词浪语换得身上强壮的傲罗越来越猛烈的操干。

“你就该是个媚娃！看看你，嗯？金发碧眼的美人，”Harry不知怎的，最开始的火气又上来了，“浪得要死，我就得每天看住你，操得你下不了床，把你喂得饱饱的，免得你出去到处勾引男人！”他把手指插进那头金发中，把昂起的头颅摁了下去，让Draco全身都陷进沙发里，除了他翘起来挨操的屁股。

后脑上的力量让Draco快窒息了，想侧过头呼吸却动弹不得，他一只手探向身后推着Harry正在猛力冲撞的跨部，一只则钻进脸颊和沙发的缝隙里使劲撑起，“不能呼吸了混蛋！你慢点…噢…”

“夹这么紧，明明喜欢的要死，操，”Harry身上的汗衫早就湿透了贴在皮肤上，把一个天天健身的傲罗优秀健壮的身材裹在里面，宽肩窄腰在Draco背上笼出一片阴影。

Harry不常用后背位干他甜美的爱人，他更喜欢Draco两条长腿盘在腰上或者挂在肩膀上的感觉，但他有时会难以自持地用这个体位满足他内心晦暗的征服欲，骑在骄傲的斯莱特林柔软的屁股上，让他浪叫、颤抖、哭泣。

“要射了，不行了…”Draco放弃抵抗身后传来的一波波冲击，一口气憋在胸腔里，给自己手淫，前后夹击的快感加上闭着气让他像要昏过去一样眼前发黑。

Harry听了把手里的臀瓣掰得更开，冲着他的敏感点一顿操，满屋子都是Draco放纵的吟叫，手背上全是他的泪水和唾液，他在最后那一次抽插被干到了高潮，猛烈的浪潮让他无法抑制地眼球后翻，把沙发射得一塌糊涂。

“操他的梅林，真他妈紧…”Harry被高潮中收缩抽搐的穴肉咬着，差点直接被绞射，他退出一点，压制住射精的欲望后再插了回去，扑在Draco身上一次又一次狠狠顶弄。

“轻点…Harry，”Draco抽噎着，在高潮中被这样猛干让他有点难受，“唔…快点射，求你了！”

Harry不免想到之前在圣芒戈那次，板起了脸，沙哑的声音不容抗拒，“以后不许一声不吭地消失！

“不许去找那个黑皮斯莱特林！

“我的Draco…Draco…”

他撩开Draco的金发像狮子一样叼住他的后颈，失去了自制与节奏，狂野地耸动着屁股，一股要把两颗蛋蛋也塞进去的架势。Draco几乎要把手下的布料撕破，哀哀叫着承受让他意乱情迷的进攻。

“我没有…我没有找他！啊——我只爱你，Potter…”

Harry喉咙里迸出闷吼，嵌住Draco的腰把他往自己阴茎上按，做着最后的冲刺，“感受到了吗宝贝，I’m coming...I’m coming for you…”

“是的，射给我，射进来Potter！”

黑发男人最后狠狠操了十来下，性感的腹肌和臀肌紧绷，阴茎埋在金发美人的屁股深处射了个干净，他继续缓慢地抽插享受高潮的余韵，喘出的热气击打着身下人的鼓膜，“我也是，只爱你，Draco。”

Draco转过头看着Harry，“我说的都是真的，我只是去看我爸妈了。所以不生气了好不好？”

Harry愣了几秒，想起来自己的目的，虽然自家男朋友坦白了，但只做一次是不可能的，“我说的也是真的，你总得补偿你可怜的一个月没有性生活的男朋友吧？”

当然他说的真的不仅指“我爱你”，还有要把人干到说不出话。


End file.
